


But You Hate Me

by citrusrick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), F/M, Gentle Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusrick/pseuds/citrusrick
Summary: You've been broken up with Rick for two years. You swear you're better off without him. But all that time spent getting over him, is for naught when that green swirling vortex pops up right in front of you.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Two years had passed since you had left him. Two whole years. You stared at the calendar, your finger falling from where it had been touching the date.

For all you knew, Rick was dead. One of his adventures finally being too dangerous for him or the years finally getting to him. Not to mention his unhealthy way of living in general.

He would sit in the garage and just work and work and not eat or sleep for sometimes 24 hours straight.

You hoped he was eating enough.

Wait.

Fuck those thoughts. He didn’t give a fuck about you and you knew it.

You wasted your last two years of college dating an old man who was emotionally unavailable and unstable in more ways than one. He was gross and uncaring and angry and an absolute asshole who didn’t give shit about anyone but himself.

Shaking your head, you walked over to grab your stuff to head out the door.

Suddenly, that familiar swirling vortex of green and yellow appearing in front of you.

“No…” You said before someone stepped through.

The portal closed. Shaggy brown hair…. yellow shirt.

“Morty?”

“H-hi…. (Y/N) …sorry to b-barge in like this. I finally figured out how to get here…”

You were a little taken aback, Morty looked so much older…. you backed up and your knees hit the back of the couch and you fell down onto it.

“S-sorry! Sorry…. (Y/N) I really need your help!” Morty rushed over to you.

You took in his appearance; he must be 17 now.

“(Y/N)!” Morty knelt in front of you, waving a hand in front of your face.

“Hey! Sorry, Morty…I’m just…shocked.”

“Y-y-yeah…S-sorry…I know…. I just r-r-really need your h-help.”

“What’s going on…?” Was Rick dead? Was he dead?

“It’s…R-r-rick!” Morty suddenly burst into tears.

“Oh, my god! Hey, it’s okay.” You pulled him into a hug. Despite these weird circumstances, it felt good to hug Morty again.

You felt ice run in your veins. This was sounding very much like he was going to say Rick was dead.

Morty calmed down and pulled away, looking at you. “I missed you.”

You smiled, “I missed you, too, kid. Now…talk to me. What’s going on?”

He took a deep breath, sitting next to you on the couch.

“Rick’s not dead! I-I-I figured you thought that…but…h-he injected himself w-w-with something…he’s been a-asleep for four days straight s-since…I-I-I d-don’t know what i-it w-was…”

His voice shook as he started to cry again.

“Morty, it was probably just some intergalactic drug…like space heroin or something. It’s okay, he’s alive, right? You know…I made it very clear to Rick I didn’t want to see him again and he said some choice words that…implied that he felt the same way.” You smiled awkwardly.

“Y-yes…I-I-I know…b-but…. he really needs you right now.” Morty said seriously.

“Why? Why me? I’m sure he’s had plenty of women after me that he can get comfort from.” You chuckled, your face burning as memories of Rick came flooding back.

“N-n-no! No! He hasn’t! Th-th-that’s the thing!”

You actually laughed out loud, “Morty, oh my god, that’s such a lie!”

“No…(Y/N) …y-y-you should know something…”

“What’s that?” You were curious.

“S-s-so after he shot up w-with whatever…two days a-a-after…some Ricks from the Citadel came and g-got him…to t-t-take him the hospital on the Citadel, I-I-I think. They asked i-i-if he had a (Y/N) …”

“Wh-what?!”

“S-so…I’m guessing that m-means your bond is pretty special…i-i-if it spreads out over so many r-realities.”

“Y-yeah…I guess so…but, Morty…Rick and I did not leave things on good terms at all…I highly doubt he wants to see me.”

“A-all he talks about is you, wh-when he’s c-c-coherent enough. He l-l-left the family a-after you left him…”

“He what…?” You put your hand on his shoulder, “I’m so sorry, Morty. I wish I could’ve been there for you guys…”

“I-It’s okay…you had no way to know the it had happened…”

“How long was he gone?”

Morty shrugged, “A-about a year?”

“A fucking year?!” 

“Y-Yeah...”

“Where did he go?”

“B-Birdperson’s planet. H-He's the one who told me that you had l-left Rick and h-he needed some t-time away.”

“Oh, my god.” How had you had this much of an effect on Rick? He didn’t love me. You meant nothing to him.

Right?

“B-Birdperson told me that Rick slept on his f-floor p-practically the whole year...drunk or high off his a-ass.”

God, Morty’s stutter was just like Rick’s. God, you miss Rick.

You sighed, “So what do you need me to do, Morty?”

He grinned widely, “R-R-Really, (Y/N)?”

“Yes, kid. You got me.” You laughed, punching his arm lightly. “Where’re we headed?”

He input some coordinates to the portal gun. “T-The Citadel.”


	2. Chapter Two - The Citadel

You had never been to the Citadel before. You had asked and asked Rick to bring you whenever you were together, but to no avail.

~ “Can I please go, Rick?” you asked, batting your eyelashes at your older boyfriend as he scoffed at you.  
“Y-You think that’s going to work...? On me? God, y-you're crazy.” He shook his head and continued tinkering with god-knows-what on his worktable.  
You groaned, “Come on! Please! Just once. I want to see it!”  
“Why?! Dammit, you’re a-a(urp)annoying.” He waved you off. “Go away.”  
“Fuck, no, I won’t go away! Just please-”  
“Shut the f-fuck up! I am not taking you there. Final a-answer!” he yelled at you.  
You guessed you deserved that; you were being a pest.  
Fuck him.  
“Just tell me why...” You shoved down the lump forming in your throat; crying would only get you more scrutiny from him right now.  
“O-Other Rick’s are awful, okay? They’re gonna wanna t-t-touch you and shit and t-try to f-f-fuck (urp) you. Over m-my mother(urp)fucking d-dead body!” He took a gulp from his flask before turning to face you.  
“You don’t think I can defend myself against a bunch of versions of my boyfriend? I mean, right?! Other you’s wouldn’t hurt me.” You crossed your arms and huffed.  
“I know mo(urp)re than you. Just (urp) fucking listen, g-g-goddamn it!” ~

“Oh, my god...” You marveled when you and Morty stepped through the portal.

Ricks, Ricks, and more Ricks hustled and bustled around you.

“C-Crazy, right?” Morty chuckled as I took it all in.

At first, I just saw Ricks and Morty’s everywhere.

Someone tapped on my shoulder, “First time?”

You turned around to see...yourself? You’d never seen another you before.

“Y-yes...hi.” You smiled. She (you?) smiled warmly back at you. She was dressed in a skimpy outfit.

Something you’d never wear...god, you were pretty. Were you really this pretty...?

She was suddenly led away by a Rick wearing sunglasses who was wearing a giant fur coat with a large gaudy gold chain. Weird.

“L-Let’s get to the h-hospital, (Y/N).” Morty smiled at me as he led you by your arm across the street.

You could feel yourself being watched by many of the passer-by Rick’s. Everywhere you turned, you saw Rick’s watching you curiously.

“I-Ignore them,” Morty said.

You were uncomfortable with all the eyes on you. They looked...predatory...

“The reason R-Rick didn’t want you to c-come here...is because a l-lot of Rick’s really want a (Y/N) b-but their dimension didn’t h-have one or th-they lost theirs...”

You shivered, “Lost them...?”

Morty shrugged, “Death, breakup, w-who knows?”

Suddenly, you reached a huge white building that loomed up into the sky. “Wow...”

“Come on!” Morty yelled, pulling you through the sliding doors.

Morty was abruptly stopped by a Rick dressed in a suit, “Woah there, l-little buddy...where’s y-your Rick?” He looked you up and down, “And why d-do you have his (Y/N)?”

You stepped in front of Morty protectively, “Clearly, he’s in the hospital, you dumb fuck! Also, I am not my Rick’s property!”

He stepped back, “O(urp)Okay, sorry, jesus.”

Morty laughed, “Th-that was awesome!”

“I’m not afraid of angry Ricks.” You smiled at him as you stepped up to the desk, where a Receptionist Rick sat typing away at the computer.

He looked up at you, looking irritated, “What?”

You rolled your eyes. God, you hated that fucking attitude. But God, did you miss it.

“I’m looking for my Rick, Rick C-137.”

He typed on his computer for a second before looking back up at you, “He’s on the fourth floor, intensive care unit 416.”

“Thank you.” You grabbed Morty’s arm and pulled him towards the stairwell.

“W-well, that was way easier than I-I thought it would be, haha...” Morty commented.

You said nothing, frowning at the air ahead of you.

“(Y/N)?”

Sighing, you stopped, dropping Morty’s arm from your death grip. “S-Sorry...this is just harder than I thought it would be, s-seeing him again...”

He looked at you sadly, “I-I’m sorry...I didn’t know w-what else to do...he’s killing himself.”

“He’s always been self-destructive, Morty...”

“N-No! No! Y-y-you don’t understand. Th-this time, he was r-really trying...h-his whole life stopped w-when you l-left....he wouldn’t go on adventures a-anymore...i-it was so s-s-scary...” His voice was shaking.

You hugged him, “Hey, buddy, it’s okay...” Your throat was tight from fighting back tears of your own.

“Come on now.” You smiled when you let go. “Let’s go find Rick.”

Morty pushed open the door to the stairwell and you trotted up the stairs. There was a ridiculous amount of gigantic posters of various Doctor Rick’s saying how amazing they are...

You couldn’t help but giggle at the sheer size of the posters...and the Rick’s egos.

He pulled open the door to the fourth floor and you both walked through. You were suddenly hit again with the urge to cry.

Swallowing hard you made your way towards the giant sign that said: “ICU THIS WAY” with an arrow pointing forward.


	3. Chapter 3

“Yeah, he’s right in there. I dunno why you wanna see that Rick so badly, though...he’s terrible company...how about you come with me? I’ve never had a (Y/N)…" 

You outwardly cringed at the nurse Rick who you were talking to. “Umm...no, thanks.”

He rolled his eyes, “You’re t-too loyal, I bet your Rick d-doesn’t even treat you r-right...I bet h-he like f-fucks other bitches and sh-shit.”

Your eyes flared with anger, “Fucking excuse me-?!”

Morty pulled you away abruptly before things could escalate. You could hear the nurse Rick yelling things after you.

“Are you ready?” Morty asked you as you stood outside the glass door of your Rick’s room.

You shrugged, “I-I guess...it’s been two whole years. This is kind of surreal...”

“Y-You wanna l-like...talk ab-about it? B-Before we go in?”

“No offense...but I’m not really comfortable talking about this with you.” You smiled at him.

“H-Hey, I’m older now!”

“True.” You chuckled. “I’m just nervous to relive everything, you know? All the feelings...relive the break-up and all the reasons why we work and don’t work. It’s a lot.”

Morty sighed, “I-I’m sorry that I-I made you d-do this.”

“I want to help, it’s not a big deal. If he’s gone as far off the deep-end as you say, I can’t just leave him like that knowing that I could do something about it.”

He smiled at you gratefully before pulling open the glass door. You took a deep breath before following him inside.

Ghastly. That’s the only way you could describe how he looked laying there in that hospital bed. You literally could not believe he was still breathing. 

His skin had never looked paler. His bones had never been more prominent. What did he weigh, 80 pounds?! Jesus, the wind could carry him away. 

He’d always been skinny, so skinny that people worried. But this was a whole other level. His skin used to have a touch of color that made him look at least a little human, but now his skin was so colorless that it looked like the color of those aliens in those stupid old movies you used to watch together.

You didn’t even want to touch him. He looked like he’d shatter.

Morty made a squeak sound, breaking you out of your melancholic state. “He’s so much worse than I thought...” he said softly. You both stood at the foot of the bed, both of you seemingly too nervous to approach his sleeping form.

Now that you were here, looking right at Rick in person, you weren’t sure what to do. He’d been asleep for days. What could you do while he was unconscious to make him know you were there?

“What do you want me to do, (Y/N)?”

Morty’s question startled you. “What?”

“What should I do?”

You couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up in you. “I was about to ask the same thing.”

He chuckled back at you. This seemed like a very inappropriate thing to be doing at the moment, but how else could you keep yourself from bursting into tears?

Later, you were seated in a big comfy chair a few feet away from Rick’s bed. Morty wasn’t in the room, he’d gone to the cafeteria to eat something. He had insisted on bringing you back something; despite how much you fought the idea of food. 

You still hadn’t come anywhere near Rick. This was your first time alone with him in two years...you figured you should take advantage of that.

“Hey, asshole. It’s me, (Y/N).”

Talking to him while he was in this state made you feel kind of stupid, like how talking to yourself in the car made you feel.

“Despite my best efforts, I’ve missed you. A fucking lot. And seeing you again hurts all the way down to my goddamn soul. But Morty’s stupid sad eyes made me do this.”

You sighed loudly, putting your face in your hands. “Damn it. Ugh. Why did you have to abandon your family again? And because we broke up?! What a dumbass reason to turn your back on them. On Beth, especially. Again.”

Tears welled up in your eyes as you looked at his sickly form. “Why did you have to do it, Rick...?! Damn you! God, you hurt me so bad, and here I am, feeling guilty!”

You had started pacing around the room with your hands on your head. “You never even called to see if I kept the baby after what happened!” A sob escaped you despite your efforts to suppress them.

That oh-so-familiar gruff voice sounded from behind you, making you spin around.

“(Y/N).”


	4. Chapter Four - A hologram?

“(Y/N)?”

You whirled around at the sound of his familiar gruff voice. “Oh my, god!” You let out a scream and fell back into the recliner. It was some kind of ghost-Rick standing there in front of you.

“Did you DIE?! Rick, are you dead?! Oh my god...I’m too l-late.” You started sobbing before you could stop yourself, curling your knees up under you.

“N-no! No! I-I-I'm not dead.” the ghost-Rick said.

“Well...” You sniffed and made yourself look at him. It hurt so much to look at him. This ghost-Rick looked like the old Rick...your Rick. “.... Then what are you?”

“I’m a h-hologram that I-um-he implanted into himself to project if y-y-you ever....y’know...d-decided to c-come back and h-he was...umm...mentally and physically MIA.”

“Wh-why? What for?” You were still teary-eyed and shaking. Seeing him again was really fucking with your anxiety. All you wanted to do was reach out and touch him. Goddamn it, why did you come here? Two years of getting over him just fucking gone.

“T-to tell you that I’m sorry for what I did to you. I-It was a shitty thing to do, to s-say the least. B-B-But when you said you were...umm...p-pregnant it really freaked me out and I did the I-immature thing. Like I always do.”

These were words you’d imagined him saying again and again. Wow. And to hear them straight-from-the-source was mind-blowing. It's like you manifested it. Were you dreaming?

“Well...thank...you?”

“I-I came back three months later. To a-a-apologize and tell you what I always wanted to tell you all along. And I-I-I had finally warmed up to the idea of another kid, a-a-another chance to be a not-shitty father.”

More tears pricked at the corners of your eyes, he’d come back. 

“B-B-But I saw that y-you...y’know...d-didn’t have a bump. I-I assumed you’d aborted it and I-I'd lost my chance. So, I threw m-myself into the dangers of the universe much harder and I-I-I lost my care for e-e-everything.”

“I didn’t abort it....” you said in a small voice, looking down at your hands on your knees.

“S-sorry, I’m just a hologram Rick. That was a message that he recorded when he I-I-implanted me. I-I can’t communicate I-information to his b-brain. B-but...” Hologram Rick looked at his watch. “Y-you triggered me to come out and when that happens, a serum is released I-into his whole body to restore it, so y-you can tell him yourself in a-about th-thirty seconds.”

“Wait, wha-?!” With how hard it was to talk to Hologram Rick, you didn’t even want to think about how hard it was going to be to talk to real Rick. 

But before you could ask anything else, Hologram Rick said, “Bye.” and blipped out of existence. 

You were trying to talk yourself down from having a panic attack. You could not have one right now. This was just all-to-stressful, seeing Rick and talking about your miscarriage.

Color was already returning to your Rick. His hair even started looking fuller and perking up. This was insane to witness. He really could do and live through anything. Honestly, was he even human? You had wondered that a lot during your relationship with him and afterwards. 

Was there actually...weight being put back onto him? Wow, why couldn’t he do this for you, but the opposite of putting on weight? He always did say he loved your extra chub. You guessed that was true, now that you know he had the ability to remove it at will.

He started to stir in his sleep and your blood ran cold. You were so fucking nervous. Your breathing picked up and you could feel your heartbeat everywhere. 

Wow, he looked so much better than when you entered the room! Honestly, he looked healthier than when you were together, and younger even, now that his face was a little fuller.

He started groaning and his hand flew to his face and started rubbing at his temple. You heard him mumbling, "Bitch, goddamn it, m-my f-fucking head.” 

His eyes opened and you froze, as he looked up at the ceiling, “W-where the fucking fuck am I?” 

He blinked at the bright light until he turned over and saw you....and promptly began screaming and pushing his palms into his eyes, like he was in physical pain. Naturally, you started screaming along with him, because why not? It was all you felt like doing as you felt all the time you spent getting over him become moot.

Morty entered the room with a tray of food. “Wh-what’s going on?!” That was when he noticed that Rick’s, who was on his side, gown did not have a back. Morty started screaming, too, dropping the tray to shield his eyes.


	5. Chapter Five

You all stopped screaming. Rick continued to stare at you, neither of you had said anything yet.

Morty was muttering things like “Aw, jeez, fuck me” as he cleaned up the mess he’d made when he dropped the tray.

Rick suddenly flipped over, “Morty! Would y-y-you shut the fuck up?! Jesus. You’re just as fucking unbearable as you were t-two years ago!”

“Rick!” you scolded. “Don’t say that to him!”

“Hey, don’t you f-fucking talk to me l-like that! I th-thought I m-made it very c-crystal fucking clear l-last time we spoke that I never wanted to see you a-a-again!”

Wow, okay, ouch. “Don’t even try to get rid of me, Rick! Did you forget about the hologram you set up specifically for me?!”

“Oh, shit. Y-y-you saw that…?” Rick turned to look at Morty again, “The fuck are you l-looking at?”

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room.

“Umm…” Morty stammered. “I-I’m just gonna g-g-go now. A-And g-get some new f-food.”

The air seemed to thicken even more with the soft click of Morty sliding the door closed.

Rick had turned away from you, curling his legs in on himself.

“Are you cold?” you asked in a soft voice.

“Y-Yes! F-fuck.”

You rolled your eyes and grabbed a blanket from an open cabinet in the corner. You draped it over his body before stepping back.

“H-hey. This stupid, th-thin hospital blanket i-isn’t enough to warm Rick Sanchez.”

You palmed your face, “What, you want me to sit by you?”

He shrugged his bony shoulders. You sighed, sitting down on the bed. You pulled your knees up into your chest, leaning against his back.

Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes, but you didn’t dare cry. Rick didn’t do well when you cried even when you were together.

He was so fucking complicated, and that was putting it lightly. To this day, you could not believe you and him ended up in a exclusive, monogamous relationship. He had only told you a couple of times that he loved you, and it was either a phone call on your interdimensional space phone during a near-death experience or when he was completely drunk.

He’d told you once that one of the reasons he’d even asked you to be exclusive in the first place was because you never attempted to tie him down. You’d never expected him to do it for you, even though you wanted it from him so badly. So, you were surprised when he wanted to be.

Surprisingly, he’d always respected the fact that you were a college student, even though he didn’t believe in school. Some time into your relationship, he would even be happy for you when you reached a goal instead of rolling his eyes and saying how much it didn’t matter. You kind of wanted to tell him about the job you’d gotten writing for a local magazine. But, he probably didn’t care about you anymore.

“(Y/N).” Rick’s voice broke you out of your deep thoughts. “I-I’m sorry for the w-way things ended. I’m such a g-goddamn asshole.”

“Umm, thanks.”

“I-I c-can’t imagine what y-y-you went through. Y-You we-were always s-s-such a sw-sweet girl. M-My sweet girl.” 

His words made your whole body heat up. You hated that it was like no time had passed at all.

He bent his arm around to put his hand on your calf. Feeling his fingers on your skin made you almost gasp aloud. Oh, god, you missed him in every fucking way possible.

“I…I didn’t have an abortion, if that’s what you’re getting at Rick.”

You felt him tense. “Oh.”

“I had a miscarriage…at ten weeks.”

His grip tightened on your calf. He sat up quickly and turned towards you. “Woah, h-hey, I’m…umm…I-I don’t even know wh-what to say.” He put his hand on yours.

You looked up into his eyes and it felt like the breath had been sucked from your lungs. You couldn’t resist, you grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

His hand on your chest pushed you away and you almost sobbed. Kissing him again was so fucking good. Too fucking good.

“Hey, woah, I-I’m the last person to s-say that we-we need to talk first, but I f-feel like there’s a l-l-lot to air out here.”

You nodded, looking away from him, “Y-Yeah, you’re right.”

“F-First things first. Let’s get the h-hell out of th-this place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was my favorite to write so far, seeing as Rick is actually in it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
